Smile
by Judas Rising
Summary: Terry thinks of the person that makes him smile.


SMILE 

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, I made Nikki up, everybody else owns themselves. Pearl Jam own the song. 

Please Review 

******************** 

*Don't it make you smile? (2x) 

When the sun don't shine, it don't shine at all 

Don't it make you smile? 

Don't it make you smile? 

Don't it make me smile? yeah 

When the sun don't shine, it don't shine at all, yeah 

Don't it make me smile?* 

Terry lay down in the hotel bed, wishing he were home with his wife, snuggled up to her luscious body. Instead he was lying in another bed, one that wasn't his own comfortable one, in another hotel, in yet another city. He watched the rain drum against the sliding doors, the violent storm sending amazing patterns of lightning through the sky. 

Nikki always loved storms. She would always stand out on their balcony and watch them from a distance, or if they were to bad she would lie in bed and watch them, snuggling up to Terry. They amazed her, much like she always amazed Terry. The beauty of them made her smile, just as she made Terry smile. 

*I miss you already, yeah, I miss you always 

I miss you already, yeah, I miss you all day 

This is how I feel 

I, I miss you already, yeah, I miss you always * 

Both of them knew when they got involved that Terry always being on the road would be hard, but they didn't mind, they would make it work. They did make it work, but nothing would ever take away the pain and heartache of having the person you love travel around the country without you for 5 out of 7 days. 

The only good thing that came out of Terry always being away, other than career wise, was being able to come home and fall in love all over again. Nikki would always be waiting for him at the airport or at home, depending the way he travelled. She would always be there with arms wide open and that loving smile. She would jump up into his open arms, kiss him passionately, then tell him how much she loved him. 

For Terry, that moment was the reminder he always needed as to why he put up with everything. Sure, he loved the fans and wrestling, but outside of the ring, this is what he lived for. That moment when everything fell into place, and his heart no longer ached, was what pushed him to suceed. 

*The crooked heart swells all around, yeah, I miss you all day 

The crooked heart swells all around, yeah 

Don't it make you smile? (2x) 

The crooked heart swells all around * 

He turned over on his side and picked up his wallet. He flipped it open to find the picture of himself and Nikki, hugging outside their new home. She always looked so peaceful and beautiful. Their bodies fit perfectly together, molding as one. He chuckled when he remembered their last phone conversation earlier in the evening. Nikki was complaining that she had run out of ice cream and she had to put up with Adam and Jay all day. They were home on injury leave and had been assigned to "Nikki duty". Their wives, Allanah and Denise, who were best friends with Nikki had been looking out for her since they found out Nikki was pregnant. Now that Adam and Jay were home, the three girls had to put up with them finishing the nursery, something they offered to do for their friends who only lived across the street. 

The thought of being a father was exciting and completely nerve wracking at the same time to Terry. He had always wanted children, as had Nikki, but they never expected one so soon. They had only been married for a year and a half, but they were excited to say the least. It was only a week until Terry was going on paternity leave to look after Nikki, and then he was off for two months after the baby was born. They didn't know what sex the baby was, they wanted it to be a surprise. He knew Nikki would make a great mother, and he prayed that both Nikki and their baby would be safe and healthy during and after the birth. 

Yawning, he turned over again, settling down under the covers. He pictured Nikki in their bed, watching the storm outside. He also pictured the other girls in the guest rooms, and Adam and Jay passed out on the couch. His arm instinctively went out to hold Nikki, but he felt nothing but cold sheets. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Smiling, he thought of the day he would arrive home next week to his beautiful wife. 

"Soon, my baby, soon." Terry thought to himself, drifting off to sleep, a smile on his face. 

*Don't it make you smile? (2x) 

When the sun don't shine, it don't shine at all 

Don't it make you smile? 

Don't it make you smile? 

Don't it make me smile? yeah 

When the sun don't shine, it don't shine at all, yeah 

Don't it make me smile?* 


End file.
